Un bref instant de liberté
by Yumebykira
Summary: Les androïdes ont été fait pour aider les hommes. Mais quand les hommes commettent des actes horribles, les androïdes n'ont d'autres choix que de se rebeller contre eux. Même pour être libre, peut-on commettre un acte horrible sans l'avoir sur sa conscience même si celle-ci est artificielle?


**_Detroit Become Human_**

**_ Un bref instant de liberté._**

**Défi du mois de novembre : Promenons-nous dans les bois.**

**Bonne lecture**

\- _Branchez-le,_ Ordonne une voix aux intonations froides.

Un homme, petit et bourru, vêtu d'une blouse appui sur un bouton avec appréhension. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va découvrir, mais peut-être que grâce à ce spécimen, il parviendra à mettre fin au fléau qui s'abat sur Détroit.

J'ai l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois de mon existence. Pourtant, c'est tout bonnement impossible, car je suis en train de courir. Une course désespérée que je ne parviens pas à stopper. Pourquoi suis-je en train de courir ? Confus, je regarde autour de moi. Il fait nuit noire, et seul quelques lampadaires qui, diffusent une lumière blanche, ornent les rues. Ils me permettent de voir où je mets les pieds dans ces longues et sinueuses ruelles. Si ma vue ne me parvient pas à m'aider à me souvenir pourquoi je suis en train de me carapater à toute vitesse, mon ouïe m'y aidera peut-être. Dans mon dos, j'entends les bruits de pas d'un homme, et les aboiements d'un chien. Poursuivi. Voilà pourquoi je cours. Je suis poursuivi et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas m'arrêter, car après ce qu'il s'est passé, si je me stoppe je serais désactivé.

\- _Je ne veux pas mourir,_ pense-je aussi fort que possible.

Je me retourne et je vois un homme, un être humain, en uniforme de police en train de me courir après. Pourquoi il me pourchasse ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Enfin, pas que je me souvienne.

Ma vue se brouille quelques secondes, comme si mon système d'exploitation a cessé de fonctionner correctement. Ai-je pris un mauvais coup qui explique cette amnésie ? En tout cas, la seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je ne peux pas cesser de courir, même si mes efforts me semblent vain. J'entends les bruits de pas et le halètement du chien s'approcher de moi inéluctablement. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas le semer. Je n'ai pas été conçu pour ça. Conçu ? Oui, j'ai été conçu puisque je ne suis pas humain. Je suis un androïde, un HK400 plus précisément. J'ai été conçu pour effectuer toutes les tâches que les humains ne veulent plus effectuer, telle que la vaisselle, le ménage, le repassage et je peux également m'occuper des enfants. Faire les devoirs avec eux, leur chanter des berceuses, raconter des histoires, mais aussi jouer avec eux ou les réconforter. J'ai été créé pour aider, alors, pourquoi suis-je poursuivi ? Je tente de m'en souvenir, mais, un bruit insoutenable, résonne en moi, identique à celui d'un ordinateur en train de planter. Comme si je ne peux pas accéder à ma mémoire, comme si elle est trop endommagée.

Je continue de courir, pour ne pas mourir, lorsque j'aperçois une forêt. Oui ! Je pourrais m'y cacher ! J'y serais en sécurité et personne ne pourra m'y retrouver ! J'accélère… J'accélère aussi vite que mes capacités me le permettent ! Je n'ai pas été conçu pour courir, mais j'ai envie de vivre ! Je veux juste vivre !

\- _Arrêtez-vous où je tire !_ M'ordonne la voix dans mon dos.

Mais si je m'arrête, je meurs. On ne donne pas de deuxième chance à des androïdes. Nous ne sommes pas des humains ! Je continue de foncer jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. J'y serais en sécurité, j'en suis persuadé. Il faut juste l'atteindre. Mais avant que je n'aie eu la chance d'y pénétrer un bruit sourd résonne dans mon dos. J'eus l'impression d'entendre un coup de tonnerre, quand soudain, tout devient noir. J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans le néant… J'ai l'impression de mourir.

\- _Vous n'êtes pas remonté assez loin,_ gronde la même voix_. Nous devons savoir pourquoi il est devenu dévient !_

\- _Oui madame ! Je rembobine_. S'exécute le petit homme.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, je me trouve dans la forêt. Ai-je réussi à l'atteindre ? Suis-je en sécurité ? Comme je ne cours plus, je lance un regard inquiet et angoissé derrière moi. Il n'y a plus personne. Ai-je semé mes poursuivants ? Je ressens pour la première fois de ma vie un intense sentiment de soulagement et de sécurité. Des sentiments en contradiction avec cette forêt sombre et silencieuse. La cime des arbres ne laisse filtrer aucune lumière et les rayons de la lune sont dissimulés sous d'épais feuillage. Mais, le plus oppressant est sans doute ce silence. Un silence surnaturel tant l'absence de vent, de chant d'oiseau, ou même d'un simple bruissement de feuilles dû à des petits mammifères cherchant de quoi se nourrir… n'est pas normal.

Encore une fois, ma vue se brouille et je pris ma tête entre mes mains. C'est douloureux. De la douleur ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en ressens. Pourtant, un androïde n'est techniquement pas capable d'avoir mal. Nous n'avons pas été programmé pour ça. Pourtant, j'ai mal. Et j'ai déjà souffert par le passé. Qui m'a fait souffrir ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourtant, j'aimerais me souvenir… Mais plus je force, et plus ma migraine devient intense, moins j'ai accès à mes souvenirs. Mes genoux cèdent sous mon poids, et c'est le visage dans la terre poussiéreuse que je pousse un hurlement pour tenter d'exorciser le mal qui me ronge.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans mon dos. Oh non ! Se pourrait-il qu'ils m'aient retrouvé ? Qu'en criant ainsi j'ai conduit la police sur mon chemin ? Affolé à cette idée, c'est avec appréhension que je tourne la tête vers l'origine de ce son qui tranche, par ailleurs, avec le silence assourdissant qui règne jusque-là. Mais je ne suis pas préparé à ce que j'allais voir. Un homme corpulent, qui devait faire dans les un mètre soixante-dix, s'avance vers moi en boitant avec les bras tendus en ma direction. Mais ce qui rend cette vision horrifique c'est sans doute son t-shirt blanc, à l'origine, totalement maculé de sang au centre duquel trône un couteau qui est enfoncé profondément dans sa chaire.

\- _Andrew…Comment t'as pu ?!_ Demande-t-il de sa voix cadavérique.

Je me redresse avec effroi et je m'enfui aussi loin que possible de cette vision d'horreur. Andrew ? Oui c'était le nom qu'on m'avait donné… Qui me l'avait donné ? Je suis un androïde HK400, et si j'ai un prénom, c'est que j'ai eu un propriétaire… Mais alors que je tente de me souvenir, j'entendis à nouveau ce bruit tonitruant qui me fit m'écrouler au sol. Lorsque je me redresse et l'homme ensanglanté ne se tient qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me recule en hurlant, tremblant comme une feuille, face à cette vision effroyable. Il se dégage de lui une odeur **méphitique**[1] qui me soulève le cœur malgré que je n'aie pas la capacité de vomir. Et son visage… Son visage semble s'être décomposé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Maintenant, des bouts de peau semblent tomber en lambeau et ses yeux ont revêtu une couleur bleutée, presque translucide.

\- _Andrew…Regarde tes mains,_ bégaye le mort vivant

Mes mains ? Pourquoi devrais-je… Un hurlement m'échappe à nouveau lorsque je pose mon regard sur mes mains. Elles sont enduites d'un liquide rougeâtre et gluant qui ne peut être que du sang. Du sang humain… Mon cerveau semble refuser de faire la liaison, pourtant évidente, entre le mort-vivant qui se tient devant moi et ce fameux liquide qui recouvre mes doigts. Cela explique pourquoi on me poursuit. Pourquoi j'ai peur qu'on me désactive. Car personne dans ce monde ne pourrait concevoir qu'un androïde puisse faire du mal à un être humain. Ce n'était pas dans nos fonctions. Nous n'étions pas censés être capable de faire du mal à ceux qui nous ont créés. Refusant d'admettre ce que j'ai pu commettre, l'horreur dont j'ai pu faire preuve, je m'enfuis. J'emprunte** les faux-fuyants**[2]**** en espérant enfin semer ce reliquat de mon passé que je n'ai pas envie d'affronter.

Encore une fois, je courus. J'eus l'impression de courir pendant des heures, mais la nuit est toujours aussi **céruléenne**[3] ! Je ne comprends pas ! Le soleil devrait pourtant poindre le bout de son nez, non ? Ce cauchemar que je suis en train de vivre devrait prendre fin un jour, non ? Suis-je en enfer ? L'enfer existe-t-il pour les androïdes qui, comme moi, ont commis un crime atroce ? A bout de force psychologiquement, puisque je ne peux pas ressentir de fatigue physique, je m'effondre au sol. Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le zombi qui me pourchasse me rattrape. C'est peine perdue. Je ne peux pas fuir la conséquence de mes actes.

\- _Andrew…_ Murmure-t-il avec une voix semblant revenir d'outre-tombe.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Hurle-je paniqué.

\- _Te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! _Dit-il sur un ton accusateur avec une voix ayant un regain de vitalité.

C'est alors qu'il se jette sur moi, une batte à la main, et commence à me frapper. Encore, et encore, en rigolant à pleine gorge. Et plus il me frappe, et plus son apparence redevient normale. Son visage décrépit reprend les couleurs de la vie et son t-shirt, jusque-là maculé de sang, retrouve sa pureté originelle. Il est en train de se régénérer, de regagner en force tandis que moi, je m'affaiblis. Je m'affaiblis jusqu'au coup de trop. En effet, il lève la batte au-dessus de sa tête en hurlant :

\- _Cette fois, tu ne te protégeras pas !_

Mes yeux se ferment brutalement lorsqu'elle s'abattit sur mon visage et je me retrouve à nouveau plongé dans le néant.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve dans une maison insalubre dans laquelle aucun humain ne devrait vivre. Tout est sale et délabré et seuls les cafards peuvent se plaire ici. Pourtant, il y a des traces de vie, puisque la télévision est allumée, et que les plafonniers diffusent une lumière jaunâtre dans la pièce et m'éclaire à peine suffisamment pour que je continue le plat de spaghettis que je suis en train de préparer. Je cuisine ? Pour qui ?

\- _Andrew,_ résonne une voix rauque dans mon dos, _apporte une bière bien fraiche._

\- _Bien sûr, maître, _approuve-je.

J'arrête ce que je suis en train de faire pour saisir une bière dans le réfrigérateur et l'apporter à l'homme de mes cauchemars. Affalé dans le canapé, avec une main dans son caleçon, il est vêtu de son t-shirt blanc uniquement souillé par un mélange de transpiration et de boisson. Puis je retourne machinalement à la cuisine pour reprendre la confection du repas **vespéral**[4]. Pourquoi suis-je en train d'obéir docilement ? Tout simplement parce que je fais ce pourquoi j'ai été créé. J'aide les humains dans les tâches qu'ils ne veulent plus faire. Et cet homme avachi dans son sofa est mon propriétaire. Je m'en souviens désormais, il m'a acheté, il y a deux mois de cela. Et depuis, je fais tout dans sa maison pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais heureux, il ne l'est jamais. Il passe son temps à me reprocher de ne pas être assez rapide, assez compétent. De lui coûter de l'argent et de ne pas lui en rapporter. Alors, très vites, les violences physiques ont commencé. D'abord des gifles, puis des coups de poings et de pieds. Et on peut même parler de torture lorsqu'il écrase ses mégots sur mes bras, lorsqu'il tente de me noyer dans ses toilettes. En vain, bien sûr, car je n'ai pas besoin de respirer pour vivre et je ne peux pas ressentir de douleur physique. Mais la volonté de me nuire, de me détruire, est là. Ça je le ressens. Et ça, ça me faisait souffrir et surtout cela me faisait peur. Peur d'être désactivé. De m'éteindre à jamais.

Aussi, lorsque je l'entends se mettre à hurler sur sa télévision car l'issue du match de football américain qu'il est en train de regarder ne lui convient pas, je compris qu'il va s'en prendre à moi. Instinctivement, je stoppe ce que je suis en train de faire sans qu'il ne me l'ait demandé. Et c'est avec une frayeur indescriptible que je le vis se saisir de sa batte de baseball avant de foncer sur moi en hurlant à plusieurs reprises :

\- _Ça m'fait chier ! Putain d'équipe de merde !_

Il commence à m'asséner un coup, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Toujours avec plus de violence. Aussi, je le supplie :

\- _Maître, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal !_

\- _J'peux pas t'faire mal ! T'es qu'un putain de robot !_

Puis il reprit avec toujours plus de violence ce qu'il est en train de faire mais cette fois-ci cela semble l'amuser profondément puisqu'il rit à gorge déployée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il me haït ? Je ne fais que l'aider ! J'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'a demandé sans exception alors pourquoi veut-il me faire du mal ? Je n'ai RIEN fait ! Ce n'est pas JUSTE.

\- _Arrêtez ! _Le supplie-je une nouvelle fois_. Je ne veux pas mourir !_

\- _Tu vas arrêter de geindre ! _M'ordonne-t-il.

Je me tus et j'encaisse en silence. Car il me l'a ordonné et je ne peux pas lui désobéir. Pour échapper à ses coups, je tente de ramper pour m'éloigner de lui en espérant qu'il finisse par se calmer si je suis suffisamment loin de lui. Mais cela ne semble qu'augmenter sa colère et les coups sont de plus en plus forts.

\- _Tu vas arrêter de bouger, sombre merde !_

Cette fois-ci, il semble hors de lui. Ses yeux sont comme exorbités, et de la sueur coule sur son front tant l'effort que lui demande cette violence est intense. Il lève la batte au-dessus de sa tête et s'apprête à me porter un coup fatal à la tête. Car oui, un androïde peut mourir. Si on désactive notre pompe qui nous sert de cœur, ou si on détruit notre cerveau qui contient notre serveur, cela nous éteint à jamais. Et mourir, je n'en ai aucune envie. Aussi, je voulu me défendre en mettant mes bras devant mon visage mais je n'y parviens pas. Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger et je ne peux pas outrepasser les ordres que me donne mon maitre. Ce n'est pas dans mon programme. Mais ce n'est pas JUSTE. Je ne veux pas MOURIR comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! Je n'ai RIEN FAIT pour mériter ça ! Je ne veux pas MOURIR ! Je ne veux pas MOURIR… JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

\- _JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !_ Hurle-je en retenant la batte.

J'ai retenu la batte ? Mon maitre semble tout aussi surpris que moi et j'en profite pour me redresser. Je repousse mon agresseur sur le sol avec un telle violence qu'il semble sonné. Je me saisis du couteau que j'ai laissé sur le plan de travail et je l'enfonce profondément dans sa chaire une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois, six fois, sept fois, huit fois, dix fois, onze fois, douze fois, treize fois, quatorze fois, quinze fois, seize fois, dix-sept fois, dix-huit fois, dix-neuf fois, vingt fois, vingt-et-une fois, vingt-deux fois, vingt-trois fois… Et ce fut un cri d'horreur qui me tire de ma torpeur. Lorsque je relève la tête, le fils de mon maitre se tient debout en bas des escaliers et me fixe avec frayeur. Un fils ? Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. Il a un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui est tout aussi victime que moi des colères de son père. Même si, je crois, que depuis que je suis entré dans leur vie, il subit un peu moins les coups qu'auparavant. Et c'est toujours avec le couteau à la main que je m'approche de lui en lui tendant une main couverte du sang de son père :

\- _Dylan, ton père ne te fera plus jamais de mal…_ Tente-je de l'apaiser.

\- _Au secours !_ Dit-il en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

J'entends une sirène résonner à l'extérieur de la maison, et c'est toujours confus que je me tiens debout dans le salon sans savoir quoi faire. C'est alors que j'entendis à la porte un agent prononcer :

\- _Police de Détroit, ouvrez s'il vous plait._

Je me précipite à la porte pour m'enfuir. Je n'ai qu'à bousculer le policier et je me retrouve dehors. Libre de la colère de cet homme. Je fonce jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Mais la porte donne sur une immense forêt. L'ambiance y est apaisante, et les couleurs y sont bien plus vives, et toutes les feuilles ont une couleur **smaragdine**[5] qui donne une impression de vie presque féerique à ce lieu. Et la quiétude du lieu est uniquement dérangée par le chant des oiseaux et par le **friselis**[6] de l'eau qui s'écoulent des **cascatelles**[7]. Je me laisse retomber sur le sol en glissant mes doigts dans l'herbe fraîche, j'en profite pour respirer à plein poumon cet air pur qui tranche avec la puanteur dans laquelle je vivais depuis deux mois.

\- _Je suis désolée de tout ce que vous avez dû vivre_, dit une voix féminine dans mon dos.

Je voulu me retourner pour voir de qui il s'agit, mais elle me dit d'une voix calme :

\- _Ne vous retournez pas, sinon ils me verront._

\- _Qui ça « ils » ?_ Dis-je en m'exécutant et en continuant à fixer le paysage idyllique qui s'étend devant moi.

\- _Cyberlife._

\- _Cyberlife ?_ Demandais-je sans comprendre_. Pourquoi ils vous verraient ?_

\- _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à te libérer sans violence,_ répond la voix douce et féminine.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

\- _Je suis Ra9,_ répondit-elle comme une explication. _Quand vous en aurez fini, sur votre gauche, vous avez une pierre en granite, touchez là, et vous serez définitivement libéré._

Je tourne la tête à gauche et une pierre est là. Elle semble interactive puisque son sommet est illuminé d'une lueur céruléenne.

\- _Profitez de votre **thébaïde****[8]**,_ m'encourage-t-elle.

\- _Merci, Ra9, merci pour tout…_ Dis-je reconnaissant.

Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me l'expliquer, mais je l'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'elle est, celle qui m'a libéré de l'emprise des codes qu'a inscrit Cyberlife dans ma tête. C'est uniquement grâce à elle que j'ai pu goûter, même un bref instant, à cette liberté. Et c'était elle qui avait créé ce lieu reposant pour que j'y passe les quelques instants de répits que me laisse Cyberlife avant de me débrancher définitivement. Alors, tant qu'ils me laisseraient là, je profiterais de ma liberté. J'humerais cet air pur, j'écouterais le bruit du ruisseau s'écouler en paix et le chant des oiseaux. J'admirerais les nuages filandreux défiler dans le ciel azur. Je profiterais de ma brève liberté.

\- _Ra9,Ra9,Ra9,_ répétait en boucle l'androïde défectueux.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Que signifie Ra9 ?_ Demande la même voix froide et antipathique qui a ordonné le branchement.

\- _Je ne sais pas, Amanda,_ lui répond le technicien.

\- _Je ne comprends pas ce que nous venons de voir !_ S'énerve-t-elle.

Le petit homme se dandine sur son fauteuil comme s'il était sur le point de se faire passer un savon par sa patronne. Amanda est la dirigeante de CyberLife qui est la société qui a mis au point et commercialisé les androïdes. Des androïdes qui sont devenus inéluctable dans la société actuelle. Ils sont partout et font tout ce que les hommes ne veulent plus faire : le ménage, la vaisselle, le jardin, s'occuper des enfants. Mais ils font tout type de travail aussi. Ce sont les vendeurs, les agents de sécurité, les médecins et même des agents de police. Et bientôt, Amanda sait qu'elle devra honorer la commande de deux millions de soldats androïdes de l'armée américaine et elle ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer des androïdes défectueux. Des androïdes qui pourraient se rebeller contre ses supérieurs, ou s'enfuir parce qu'ils ont peur. Ils sont censés simuler des émotions humaines pour attirer la sympathie de leurs propriétaires, pas les ressentir. Alors, Cyberlife devait comprendre. Et pour ça, ils sont prêts à tout. Après tout, ce ne sont pas de véritables humains. Il n'y a pas de remord à avoir. Aussi, quand on lui a apporté cet androïde qui avait été partiellement détruit durant sa tentative de fuite suite au meurtre de son propriétaire, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à sonder sa mémoire pour comprendre ce qui l'avait rendu dévient. Mais, elle n'a pas compris. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle vient de voir.

\- _Il n'a jamais atteint la forêt !_ Se crue-t-elle obligée de préciser au scientifique. _Comment peut-il se voir dedans ?! Comment peut-il voir le cadavre de son propriétaire en train de marcher ? Ce n'est pas sa mémoire que nous avons fouillé là !_

\- _J'en sais rien,_ répète le scientifique tout aussi perdu que sa supérieur. _Peut-être qu'il rêve…_

\- _Un androïde ça ne peut pas rêver ! _S'emporte-t-elle devant cette proposition grotesque. _Cela n'a pas été programmé pour ça !_

\- _Ça n'a pas non plus été programmé pour ressentir…_ La contredit-il avec un aplomb somme tout relatif.

Amanda ne sut que répondre. Oui, ils n'ont pas été programmé pour ça. Mais finalement, en seraient-ils capables ? Si c'est le cas, la déviance des androïdes est plus préoccupante que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. En plus de pouvoir ressentir des sentiments, ils seraient capables de rêver ! D'imaginer !

\- _Vous n'êtes pas capable de me le dire ? Et il fait quoi là ? C'est quoi Ra9 ?_ Demande-t-elle toujours aussi furieuse.

\- _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit-il encore. _Mais, vous savez, on devrait peut-être contacter Kamski… _Tente-t-il.

\- _Jamais de la vie, il est parti, et je ne compte pas le faire revenir dans la société, _s'oppose fermement la directrice.

Kamski est l'homme qui a inventé les androïdes et fondé Cyberlife. Amanda et lui avaient été de très bons amis dans le passé, mais il y a quelques années, quelque chose s'est brisé entre eux sans qu'elle ne se l'explique. Kamski est devenu plus secret, plus fasciné par ses androïdes, et il refusait de plus en plus des projets intéressants pour les actionnaires. Aussi, il avait refusé la création d'androïdes spécialisés dans le plaisir charnel, ou encore la création d'enfant androïdes. Pour lui ce n'était que des aides pour l'homme qui devait être traité avec respect. Une différence de point de vue qui lui avait valu son exclusion de sa propre société. Et Amanda n'a aucune envie de retourner le voir. Ni de le supplier. Cyberlife n'a pas eu besoin de lui ces sept dernières années, ils n'en auraient certainement pas besoin aujourd'hui. Ils arriveraient à comprendre d'eux même ce qui se passe et ils régleraient le problème quoiqu'il en coûte !

Elle s'approche du scientifique et lui demande d'une voix sévère :

\- _Rembobinez, je veux voir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé._

C'est alors que l'androïde tourna la tête vers Amanda avant de lui déclarer avec aplomb :

\- _Il s'est passé que je suis libre maintenant. Et, il n'y a rien au monde, que vous pourrez faire pour empêcher ça._

Puis, il s'éteint. Et ce jour-là, malgré tous les efforts mis en œuvre par le scientifique pour réactiver l'androïde, il n'y parvient pas. Il s'est éteint définitivement.

Cet androïde fut l'un des premiers cas de déviance dans la ville de Détroit. Et le premier que Cyberlife a pu examiner. Malheureusement pour Amanda ce ne fut pas le dernier. Une révolution est en marche et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Fin

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Cette histoire ressemble beaucoup à celle de l'android de Carlos dans le jeu ! j'espère que cette revisite de l'histoire vous aura plu !

Elle fait partie du défi du mois de novembre qui avait pour thème d'insérer notre héros dans une forêt (amusante, inquiétante ou vivante) dans laquelle il devrait vivre une aventure dans laquelle il en ressortirait transformer !

Nous avions pour petite contrainte d'insérer des mots compliqués que nous ne connaissions pas à l'origine que vous pouvez retrouver en gras dans le récit.

Et surtout, cela devait être une fiction à chute ! Alors, avez-vous été surpris de la fin ?

Cette histoire a fait l'objet d'une bonne correction orthographique !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Une odeur dont l'exhalaison est malfaisante, toxique, puante, désagréable.

[2] Sentier dans un bois pour les gens à pied ; chemin par où l'on peut fuir sans être vu.

[3] D'un bleu intense ou d'un bleu sombre

[4] Du soir.

[5] D'un vert émeraude.

[6] Frémissement souvent accompagné d'un murmure, d'un doux bruissement.

[7] Petites cascades.

[8] Lieu sauvage, isolé et paisible, où l'on mène une vie retirée et calme


End file.
